Alice au pays de l'apocalypse
by LunaticNoe
Summary: Le monde tel que nous le connaissons s'est écroulé. Maintenant chacun tente de survivre. Les morts reviennent à la vie, les hommes et femmes deviennent chasseurs et proies.. La folie s'insinue dans les esprits, la violence gangrène les gens. Mais pour certains la folie pourra devenir une arme..
1. Chapter 1-La première fois

Il fait nuit noire. Les nuages cachent la lune. Malgré tout, les yeux clairs tentent de percer cette noirceur. **Toujours aussi têtue sœurette.** Les lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire. Paul. Il est toujours là. Un chuchotement au creux de son cou. Des ordres, des conseils, des moqueries. Toujours. Soudain d'autres murmures se détachent du bruit du vent. Des brides de conversation. C'était des vivants. Ils sont proches. En observant un peu plus, elle discerne une lueur entre les troncs. Un feu probablement. Elle fait claquer sa langue contre son palet. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ils trahissent leur présence. **Tout le monde ne sait pas grimper aux arbres et ne redoute pas le noir.** C'est vrai. D'ailleurs cela lui a de nombreuses fois sauver la vie. Mais cela reste pas bien malin de faire un feu en pleine nuit ces temps-ci. Des grognements sourds et rauques se font entendre. Un nuage permet à un rayon lunaire de rendre plus claire la scène qui se passe en bas de l'arbre. Un ricanement émerge de ses poumons quand elle reconnait les silhouettes vacillantes. Eux aussi les avait sentis, vu.. Elle ne sait pas trop ce que ressentes ces saloperies.. Corps qui se redresse, empoigne les branches. Énergie qui vrombit dans ses veines. **N'oublie pas. Ils sont dangereux.** Bien sûr que ces cadavres ambulants sont dangereux. Ce n'est pas tout de suite qu'elle arrive à déterminer leur nombre, mais elle sait que des copains peuvent émerger des ombres à tous moment.. Et puis les souvenirs sont trop frais dans son esprit pour être négligés. Film troué par son cerveau qui tente de ne pas trop la traumatiser mais rien à faire. Elle est déjà à moitié cassée la gamine. Cris de douleur qui explosent à ses oreilles dans ses cauchemars. Des coups de feu. La chair que l'on déchire, la douleur qui émerge des gorges des corps devenus repas. Et l'odeur écœurant de la pourriture. La course, la main qui enserre la sienne.. **Ne te laisse pas distraire.** Sa main ripe sur l'écorce, manque de se péter la gueule. Il faut qu'elle reste concentrer. Attentive. Sinon elle finira boulotter parles cadavres. La voilà enfin deux pieds au sol. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Tuer , tuer ces décharnés. Un sourire un peu trop grand sur le visage, le manche de son arme solidement ancré dans sa main, la demoiselle avance. Les morts vivants ne font pas gaffe à elle, trop omnibulés par la lueur du feu. Petits papillons nocturnes. Petit à petit, le noir disparaît. Un tous petit peu. Elle distingue les silhouettes, les conversations qui se font plus clairs. Ils allaient crever ce soir le petit groupe. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû les laisser.. Buter les cadavres après.. Pas confiance en l'espèce humaine. Surtout pas suite à cette apocalypse. Vivant, comme mort sont à éviter. **Dépêche toi avant qu'on te voit.** L'air rentre dans ses poumons avant d'être expiré en un sifflement. Pas bien fort mais cela suffit. Les têtes des zombies se tournent vers elle. Les yeux morts la fixant. Mots soufflés. Mots grognés. Bras qui partent en arrière alors que la jeune femme s'avance sans hésitation. Lame qui siffle dans le silence. Un cou est tranché. Pas d'effusion de sang, Corps périmé depuis trop longtemps. Il se stoppe simplement et s'écroule. **Derrière.** Corps délicat qui pivote. Arme qui fend l'air de nouveau. Corps qui s'écroule. Les membres détachés du corps s'échoue sur le tapis d'épine. Pas un bruit. Pas un cri. Seulement les grognements des morts ambulants. Plus que deux calcule t-elle après avec fait taire celui en train de se traîner, infatigable vers elle. Faim insatiable. Pas de douleur pour eux.. Les coups continuent. Mots grognés qui émerge de sa poitrine alors que la lame sépare le buste du mort, du reste du corps s'abaisse, évite la main déchiquetée qui tente de l'attraper. Gueule éclatée par le manche. Plus de mort debout, plus qu'elle, les poumons se gonflant avec force d'oxygène, la hache pendant au bout de son bras. Puis elle les entend. Les pas qui s'approchent, la conversation qui s'est stoppée. **Il est temps de se bouger soeurette.**

Darryl et Rick, attirés par les bruits de combats s'avancent à travers les arbres. Les armes brandies prêtes à être utilisées. Mais ils ont seulement le temps de voir une silhouette filiforme disparaître à travers les branches. Silhouette humaine, vive et parfaitement silencieuse. Un instant le chasseur repense aux histoires que lui racontait son frère alors qu'ils partaient dans les bois. Histoire de créatures habitants les bois, se planquant dans les fourrés.. Un fantôme ?Puis Rick attire son regard sur ce qui trouve au sol. Quatre cadavres définitivement morts. Corps massacrés par des coups répétitifs. Un fantôme n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Quelqu'un semble leur avoir sauvé la mise.. Pourquoi ?

Ce fut la première fois.


	2. Chapter 2-Il pleut il mouille

2

La pluie s'écrase avec force sur le sol. Elle gronde. Le tonnerre résonne à intervalle régulier. Et la jeune femme marche. Ses vêtements, imbibés d'eau, lui colle à la peau. Le froid secoue sa carcasse à intervalle régulier, mais elle ne semble pas y prêter attention. Sa notion du temps est complètement faussée avec la fièvre qui lui ravageait le front. Son ventre aussi grondait, réclamait pitance. Depuis trop longtemps elle n'avait pas mangée. Sa tête se secoue avec violence. Maigre tentative de s'éclaircir les idées. Peut-être que la dernière fois, elle aurait dû réclamer un dû au groupe. Un bon plat tous chaud.. Tu t'égares. Mais j'ai faim. Ouais mais a trop penser comme ça tu vas te faire surprendre. Paul toujours de si bon conseil. Et puis pourquoi pense t-elle à ce groupe ? Elle se l'ait promis. Pas de groupe. Plus de groupe pour eux. Les Hommes tous des bêtes. Pire que les morts vivants. Sourcils qui se froncent.. Pourquoi.. Pourquoi les hait-elle autant ? Non.. Les souvenirs affluent. Véritables raz de marrée. Tous est déformé, grignoté par son esprit qui tente de sauver les meubles. Mais cela suffit. L'estomac se retourne, les membres tremblent pris par une peur intense. Les souvenirs la submergent, l'étouffent. Paul tente de la résonner mais rien à faire. Ses oreilles bourdonnent, le souffle s'est bloqué. Ses cicatrices semblent la brûler comme aux premiers jours. Ses jambes cèdent. A genoux elle tombe au sol, gorgeant un peu plus d'eau son jean usé. Et c'est un corps qui s'écroule soudainement à ses côtés. Un mort vivant. Cours ! La jeune femme tente de se redresser, ses yeux se relèvent. Des silhouettes se tiennent à quelques pas d'elle. Pas vacillantes. Droites, sûres d'elles. Ses membres s'emmêlent, ses genoux cognent de nouveau le sol. Grognement presque animal qui émerge de sa poitrine. Pas des zombies. Des humains. Pas envie, pas envie.. Bruit de langue. Sa tête se redresse. La gueule d'un fusil se trouve à quelques distances de sa tête. Trop tard.. Alors que Paul rage, la jeune femme lève lentement les mains en l'air. Un frisson la travers. Pas de froid non. Elle a reconnu la lueur au fond des yeux de l'homme. Le cauchemar devient de nouveau réalité.


	3. Chapter 3-La deuxième fois

Le petit groupe est réuni dans une espèce d'enclos. Le vieux bâtiment industriel qui les entoure n'empêche pas l'humidité de s'infiltrer partout. Dans le silence, les gouttes d'eau s'écrasent régulièrement sur le sol, formant des flaques. Et le tonnerre semble se fracasser sur le bâtiment métallique. Personne ne parle. Beth se tient dans un coin, les yeux encore rougis et puant la culpabilité. Elle pense que c'est à cause d'elle qu'ils se retrouvent dans cette situation. Malgré les mots rassurants de son père. Elle jette un coup d'oeil à Rick qui semble réfléchir avec application à une solution. Il sait que les hommes qui les ont attrapés sont mal attentionnés. Et il ne compte pas attendre de découvrir ce qui les attend. Mais il faut le reconnaître. Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'ils sortent d'ici en vie..

Leur tranquillité est brisée par la porte qui s'ouvre en grinçant. Deux hommes entrent, traînant quelqu'un derrière eux. Légèrement groggy, il semble vouloir se débattre mais le sang qui recouvre une partie de son visage montre qu'un coup a été violent. Le nouveau prisonnier est propulsé dans un enclos proche du leur, rapidement la porte est refermée. Il fait volte face, retrouvant son équilibre. Ses mains s'agrippent au grillage, tous en le secouant avec rage et ses insultes sortent de ses lèvres. Voix pleine de colère, de haine mais indéniablement féminine. Les geôliers se marrent et quittent la pièce sans un regard. Dernier cri de rage et la voilà qui se met à tourner en rond dans l'enclos. Tel un lion en cage.

Le groupe, inquiet, l'observe. Malgré son allure efflanquée avec ses vêtements plaquant à sa silhouette presque androgyne, ses longs cheveux rassemblés en méli melo de nœud, le sang couvrant une partie de son visage pâle.. Elle dégage quelque chose. Une dangerosité, une sauvagerie. Ses yeux pâles brillent d'une lueur étrange et la force se sent dans son corps si fin mais aux muscles nerveux. Puis ils l'entendent, murmurer tous bas. Pas pour eux non. Pour quelqu'un. Qui n'est pas là. Discours de sourd qui les intriguent. Darryl est le premier à se détourner.

-Elle a été bercée trop près du mur cette nana grogne t-il

Rick l'empêche d'aller plus loin d'un geste de main. Il est vrai que la folie dégouline de l'étrangère. Mais en cette époque sombre, la folie ne peut-elle pas devenir une force ? Est-ce qu'elle est leur miracle pour sortir d'ici ? Car elle semble déterminée à quitter les lieux. La demoiselle n'est pas faite pour être enfermée. Bête trop sauvage. Soudainement la jeune femme est contre son enclos. Les doigts fins passés dans les interstices, ses yeux clairs fixés sur eux.

-Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ?

-Un peut être deux jours..

Geste nerveux de la main. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

-Ils viennent souvent ici ?

-Non. Pour les repas.

-Les armes ?

-Dans une pièce, un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

-Et les gardes ?

Haussement d'épaule. Aussi rapidement qu'elle s'est intéressée à eux, elle se détourne et reprend son dialogue

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? ****Sortir, mais il faut un plan.**** Je suis d'accord. J'ai l'impression que ces gars sont imbéciles fini malgré tous. ****Ouais mais je pense que ce serait une mauvaise idée de les sous-estimer.**** Acquiescement dans un vague grognement. Elle s'éloigne de la porte, se met à tourner inconsciemment en rond. Ouais elle devrait savoir mieux que quiconque que l'on peut avoir bien des surprises. Les Hommes peuvent faire preuve de ressources exceptionnelles. Logiquement il doit bien y avoir un garde devant la pièce des armes non ?****Ouais toute personne lambda le ferai.**** Faut l'attirer.****Ici. Et comment ?**** Un sourire mauvais vient étirer ses lèvres. Tu te rappels de nous gamin ?Je jouais très bien la comédie. ****Ouais.. ****Une inquiétude persiste dans la voix de Paul. ****T'es sûr que ça va aller ?**** Ouais t'inquiète pas frérot. Pas un regard pour ceux dans l'autre enclos. Mais elle les sent. Leur regard sur elle. Ca la brûle, une sensation bien désagréable. De l'acide ? Non c'est plus douloureux l'acide. Plutôt comme les coups de soleil. ****Comme la fois où tu t'étais réveillée après avoir fait une sieste un peu trop longue dans le jardin ? ****Sourire mélancolique au visage. Ses yeux clairs tombent sur le groupe. Et eux tu crois qu'ils peuvent être utiles ? ****Je pense. On sait jamais comment cela peut tourner.. Tu comptais quand même pas les laisser là dedans ?**** Haussement nonchalant des épaules. Il y a un gosse. Les prunelles claires cherchent. Trouve l'enfant proche d'un homme aux cheveux bruns. Un shérif.. Ouais peut être que non au final.. Et puis s'ils sont utiles..

Le petit groupe observe avec une curiosité malsaine la jeune femme dialoguer dans le vide. Puis elle se redresse, met en place une certaine posture. Grâce dans ce corps qui semblait si emplit de violence. Sensualité mimée malgré le sale état de la fille. Puis elle se met à chantonner. Voix délicate que l'on n'imaginait pas. Une ballade dans une autre langue. Les sons sortent de ses lèvres abîmées, ses paupières sont closes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle..

Mais pas le temps pour Glenn d'aller plus loin. Le garde entre dans la pièce, se met à crier qu'elle doit se la boucler. Roulement des hanches alors qu'elle s'avance vers lui. Les yeux qui brûlent de luxure. Un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

-Elle ne vous plaît pas ma chanson ?

-J'en ai rien à foute. Je veux juste que tu te la boucle.

Les mains s'accrochent à la grille, le corps qui semble fondre. Murmure gémissant qui s'échappe des lèvres.

-Mais je m'ennuie.. Je m'ennuie tellement. Et j'ai si faim.. Tu peux m'aider toi ? Ou peut être ton copain.. ?

Les doigts qui se décrochent, tentent de se tendre vers l'homme. Celui-ci sourit, lueur perverse dans le regard. La garde qui se baisse.. Rick n'est pas sûr de bien comprendre. Mais il est bluffé par ce changement d'attitude. Comment cela est-il possible ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit que tu ne me tends pas un piège petite chaudasse ? Pour que toi et tes potes puissent filer..

-Promis. Je serai sage ! Et puis ton pote peut venir nous surveiller si tu n'es pas rassurer...

Sourire qui devient plus grand. Le garde retourne à la porte, appelle quelqu'un. Des mots sont échangés. Puis les deux hommes rentrent, les yeux luisants.

-Autant en profiter pendant qu'on le peut.. Quand le tour de garde passera on ne pourra plus en profiter et demain..

-Et si elle en profite ?

-On la garde à l'œil. Et tu as vu comme elle est bâtie ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle nous fasse ?

Rires graveleux. Les armes à feux sont posées dans un coin. Les hommes rentrent dans l'enclos. La jeune femme s'avance vers eux. Un sourire langoureux aux lèvres et ronronne presque quand l'un d'eux pose les doigts sur elle. Les corps se collent. Certains tissus sont écartés, la peau effleurés par les doigts fins. Les yeux clairs, brûlant se posent sur l'homme resté à l'écart. Invitation silencieuse. Finalement il les rejoint. La main de la jeune femme se glisse dans la nuque du garde derrière elle. Et tous va très vite. Son crâne fracasse violemment le visage de celui-ci. Grognement. Sang qui dévale du nez démolit. Un pas en arrière. Le second a autant de chance. La main fine se forme en poing, frappe. Une fois. Deux fois. Dans le nez, avec trop de violence. L'homme s'écroule. Puis avec calme, la jeune femme fouille dans sa chevelure, en sort un bout d'acier. Rien de bien recherché, mais suffisamment taillé pour faire le travail. Celui qui est encore conscient, commence à reculer, veut crier mais sans une once d'hésitation la fille lui plante son arme sommaire dans la gorge. Gargouillis grotesque. Sang qui s'échappe, se mêlent à la pluie.

Elle se redresse. Fini la sensualité. Plus qu'une grande détermination. Pas un regret. Pas un regard pour l'autre garde. Il ne se relèvera pas elle le a frappé comme Paul lui a apprit. ****Allez on se dépêche sœurette. ****

Rapidement la clef est récupérée, les habits refermés. En quelques instants elle est devant leur enclos, les observe. Femme instable. Au prise avec la folie.. Par prudence, Rick pousse son fils derrière lui. Mais elle ne leur accorde que peu d'attention. L'enclos est ouvert, la jeune femme s'éloigne. Un arrêt à la porte, une observation minutieuse et elle disparaît de leur vu. Dans le couloir, il n'y a personne. Juste une porte déjà ouverte juste en face. A l'intérieur une armurie. Des armes par dizaine. Seuls restes des personnes prisonnières avant eux. L'étrangère s'affaire déjà. Un revolver est coincé dans son pantalon, des balles mises en vrac dans une des poches. Puis deux couteaux trouvent leur place dans des fourreaux sur ses hanches. Elle semble vouloir récupérer ses biens et repartir rapidement. Tant mieux. Elle aurait pu être utile pour la survie de leur groupe mais sa folie serait trop risquée. La voix de Carl attire l'attention du leader.

-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Le gamin tient une hache dans ses mains. Grande, au manche poli par l'utilisation, la lame est encore tachée par le sang séché. Une arme de guerre pas une hache pour couper le bois. Trop longue, une forme trop singulière.. Déjà Lori commence à s'avancer, prête à lui retirer des mains mais l'enfant continu dans sa lancé.

-Elle est trop cool et en plus elle pourrait..

-Tu ne pourrais pas en faire grand chose toi.

La jeune femme se tient derrière lui. Une lueur douce brille dans ses prunelles alors qu'elle fixe Carl, mais Rick ne peut s'empêcher de se tendre. Un pas en avant. Mais elle s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'enfant, tend la main, son sourire est presque tendre.

-Tu pourrais me la rendre s'il te plaît? Elle est à moi et j'en ai vraiment besoin. Face à l'hésitation de l'enfant elle continue. J'y tiens aussi beaucoup. Et puis elle est un peu trop grande pour toi bonhomme.

La femme attend avec patience que l'enfant se décide alors que le temps semble être suspendu. Puis finalement l'arme est tendu.

-Merci.

Avec aisance elle l'empoigne, se redresse et se détourne. Quand le petit groupe retourne sur leur pas, il n'y a personne dans le couloir ni dans la pièce des enclos. Juste des planches écartées, brisées, révélant un trou dans la tôle du bâtiment.

Elle avait disparu. Ce fut la seconde fois.


	4. Chapter 4 - Promenons nous dans les bois

Une silhouette se faufile entre les arbres. Elle trébuche, vacille. Ses mains s'accrochent à ce qu'elles peuvent. Branches, écorces des arbres. Pas d'attention pour les égratignures qui parent sa peau. Le sang s'échappe déjà de son flanc. Un peu plus un peu moins.. Les zombies sont déjà sur ses traces. Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi a t-elle été blessée comme ça déjà? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? ****Alice c'est n'est pas le moment !**** Grognement et voix qui la ramène simultanément à la réalité. Main pourrie qui se tend. L'effleure brièvement. Pas de force pour soulever la hache. Mais le long couteau, rescapé de sa course suffit amplement.****Ne t'attarde pas. Cours.**** Je pourrais les crever, tous.. ****Mais bien sûr soeurette. Faudrait déjà que tu vois clair.. ****Au même moment le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds. Le sol a laissé place au vide. Chute douloureuse. Le haut et le bas se mélangent. Le corps malingre cogne, encore et encore sur les bois morts, le sol, les cailloux de ci et là. Pas une plainte hors des lèvres. Silencieuse. Il faut qu'elle le reste. Choc un peu plus violent que les autres. La coupure à son front s'ouvre de nouveau. Le sang épais et chaud coule doucement. Mais il faut se relever. Vite.****Ils sont en haut mais con comme ils sont ils vont suivre la même voie que toi. Profite de plus les avoir dans les pattes.**** Corps qui se redresse. Précipitamment. Du moins le croit -elle. Presque à cours, sur ses réserves. Depuis trop longtemps la jeune femme court. Trop longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu de réels repos.. La proie se fatigue alors que ceux derrière elle ne faiblit jamais. Corps déjà mort pas besoin de repos.. ****Enfin les coucher serait pas trop mal. Plus de balles?**** Juste une. Veut pas devenir une de ces pourritures ambulantes. ****Pas envie non plus.****

Les jambes sont lourdes. Les muscles brûlent. Le souffle est court. La dernière fois qu'Alice a dû s'arrêter, elle a bien cru ne pas pouvoir repartir. Les morts étaient trop proches. Plusieurs fois elle avait cru que tous allait se finir. Mais non. Le dernier corps était tombé et la jeune femme était repartie. Plus lentement. Plus trottinant qu'autre chose, malgré les encouragements de Paul. Plus assez de force. La prochaine fois qu'elle s'arrêtera ça sera la dernière fois. Et elle sait que cela se produira. Le sang continue de s'écouler. Morts vivants véritables ours bruns en quête de miel. Le miel c'est elle.****Pourri ta comparaison. C'est beaucoup trop classe les ours pour les comparer à ces cadavres ambulants. ****Maigre sourire qui se fraie un chemin sur le visage fatigué. Déjà d'autres craquements de branches attirent son attention. Fini la rigolade. D'autres sont déjà sur ses talons. Trop proches. ****Bon soeurette prête à partir en beauté ? Comme les ancêtres ? ****Lueur de folie dans le regard. Sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Bien sûr qu'elle est prête. Ils ne l'auront pas facilement.


End file.
